


Always

by shadowrealm11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowrealm11/pseuds/shadowrealm11
Summary: Cas has trouble with a toaster.





	

It was early morning when Dean jolted awake after hearing a rather inhuman scream coming from the kitchen. He grabbed the gun from under his pillow and walked cautiously towards the noise. As he turned the corner to the kitchen he heard Cas breathing heavily trying to calm down. He stepped through the doorway and immediately froze at the sight before him. Cas was on the floor in the corner, but his attention was drawn to the toaster that had an angel blade sticking out of it. "Cas baby did you stab the toaster?" Dean said, and Cas just whimpered in response. Dean sighed and moved over to kneel beside him. "Why did you stab the toaster Cas." Cas gives Dean an embarrassed look. "I was trying to make you breakfast and I didn't know it would pop out like that. I'm sorry Dean." Dean sighed and looked at him fondly. "It's ok Cas it's my fault for not telling you it would do that." Dean said as he moved to wrap his arms around his..boyfriend?..lover? Dean smiled "my Angel" Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder and smiled "Yes Human, yours. Always" Dean pulled back and laughed. He looked at Cas, tilted his head up, and pressed their lips together. He pulled away slightly and rested his head against Cas' "Always"


End file.
